The present invention relates generally to a sheet media handling and dispensing device for use in an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM), which device is capable of handling individual sheet media, such as currency, coupons, tickets and the like, as well as feeding a stack of such sheet media to a dispensing location.
Sheet media transfer devices known heretofore, particularly currency transfer devices, have generally utilized roller systems or belt systems for driving and feeding the sheet media (currency) within the device. Roller transfer systems are typically comprised of cooperating pairs of opposed rollers wherein each opposed roller is rotated in an opposite direction to drive the sheet media therebetween. Such pairs of opposed rollers are generally disposed side-by-side, as well as in succession to form a path along which the individual sheet media is to be fed. Belt systems operate in a similar fashion by driving the sheet media between facing surfaces of opposed belts. Both types of systems thus operate by frictionally gripping and driving the sheet media. Such systems typically require precise alignment between successive pairs of rollers or belts to ensure proper operation of the device. In addition, such systems require precise timing between each roller or belt in the system. In this respect, if a particular roller or belt is moving too slowly in relation to a successive roller or belt, the sheet media may tear as the successive roller or belt accelerates the leading edge of the sheet. If the roller or belt is moving too quickly in relation to the next roller or belt, the deceleration of the leading edge may cause the sheet to buckle and replicate itself which may jam the system. Accordingly, rollers and belts in systems known heretofore are typically interconnected by timing chains or belts and are generally driven by a single large motor which generally has a high power consumption.
Because of the intricacies of such systems, together with the high-speed at which such devices normally operate, even slight misalignment or force imbalances can cause excessive wear among the components, and more importantly can create document jammings in the transport assemblies. Moreover, the intricacies and precise alignment found in these systems also makes access to and removal of jammed sheets difficult.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing a sheet media dispensing device which is less complicated than currency feeding and handling systems known heretofore. The present invention provides a sheet media dispensing device which utilizes a plurality of moving belts in operative relationship to a stationary surface to transport sheet material along a path defined by the stationary surface.